Never Far Behind
by joeysgirl4eva
Summary: Sam protecting Dean throughout season 2. Spoilers for season 2.


Never Far Behind

_AN: This fic is dedicated to my big sisters, Jen and Val. :) I hope you girls enjoy!!_

Ever since he was four-years-old it had been Dean's responsibility to protect his little brother Sam, shoulder his burdens. But Dean, so involved in looking out for Sam, didn't seem to realize that he needed protection just as badly or that he had someone willingly watching out for him too.

"Dean, are you here? I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. Dean, ya gotta hold on. You can't go. Not now. We were just starting to be brothers again."

_I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else_

_And I'll Do Anything I Can_

_To Help You Break Out Of This Spell_

"Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this 'strong/silent' thing of yours. It's crap. I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about. This is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"You know what? Back off, all right? Just because I'm not 'sharing and caring' like you want me to."

"No, no, no. That's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man. Listen. I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

_I Know Who You Are Inside_

_I Am With You 'Til The End_

_Never Far Behind_

_I See You Followin' Your Crowd_

_I Know You're Tryin' To Fit In_

_But If You're Gonna Find Yourself_

_You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within_

"You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What're you talking about?"

"He's your substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one."

"Shut up, Sam."

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day."

"You know what? I'm not even gonna…"

"You slap on this big, fake smile, but I can see right through it. 'Cause I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead! And he left a hole and it hurts so bad you can't take it. But you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."

_I Am Standing In The Distance_

_You Can Take Your Time_

_And I Will Be Here Waiting_

"Sam, if you bring up Dad's death one more time I swear…"

"Dean, please. It's killing you. Please. We've already lost Dad. We've lost Mom. I've lost Jessica. And now I'm gonna lose you too?"

"So, last night. You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean, you said you were tired of the job. And that it wasn't just because of Dad."

"Forget it."

"No, I can't. No way."

"Well, man, I thought we both were gonna die. You can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well, then. I guess I just have to keep asking you 'til you do."

"I don't know, man. I just think we maybe ought to go to the Grand Canyon."

"What!?"

"Yeah, you know all this driving back and forth across the country, you know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to TJ. Or Hollywod. See if we can bang Lindsay Lohan."

"You're not making any sense."

"I just think we should take a break from all this. Why do we have to get stuck with all the responsibility? You know, why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you sayin' all this? No, no, no, no. Dean, you're my brother, all right? So whatever weight you're carrying let me help a little bit."

_I Am Standing In The Distance_

_You Can Take Your Time_

_And I Will Be Here Waiting_

_Never Far Behind_

"How long do you get?" 

"…One year. I got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job."

"And what do you think **my** job is?"

"What?"

"You saved my life, over and over. You sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

_I Am Sending You A Message_

_Don't Ever Think That It's Too Late_

_When You Care About Someone_

_There Is Always Room For Change_

It may have been Dean's responsibility to keep his little brother safe, but Sam found himself only too willing to shoulder the responsibility of protecting his big brother when given the chance.

**THE END**


End file.
